Nur ein Wort
by Amancham
Summary: [SLASH] Ein Fest am Hofe des Königs von Gondor, auf dem auch Legolas ist. Doch den Elben bedrückt etwas. Was wird es wohl sein? Das letzte Kapitel is nun das endgültige Ende! [Warnung: Charakterdeath!]
1. Kurzgeschichte Nur ein Wort

**Nur ein Wort**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Weder Aragorn noch Arwen oder gar Legols gehören mir. Stammt alles von Tolkien... nur die Beziehung, in der sie zueinander stehen,... die stammt hier aus meiner Feder! *g*  
  
**Warnung/Hinweis:**  
Mal wieder eine SLASH! (ja, das bedeutet noch immer, dass sich zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Partner lieben...)   
  
**Inhalt:**  
Eine Feier am Hofe des Königs von Gondor. Legolas ist auch da, doch ist seine Stimmung getrübt. Was beschäftigt den Elben so sehr?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Aragorn/Legolas (wer sonst? *g*) 

* * *

  
  
"Legolas, Freund, was bedrückt dich?" Aragorn setzte sich neben seinen langjährigen Gefährten und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Der Elb blickte ihn nicht an. "Nichts, König von Gondor. Müdigkeit lastet auf meinem Geist, mehr nicht." Forschend blickte Aragorn den Elben an. Ein Muskel in Legolas' Wange zuckte verdächtig. Der König von Gondor legte sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. "Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Legolas. Etwas lastet schwer auf deiner Seele, ich sehe es an deinem Gesicht, an deiner Körperhaltung, ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen! Sind wir nicht Freunde? Du kannst mir doch erzählen, was dich so sehr quält. Ich bitte dich."   
Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um die Bemerkung zurückzuhalten, die ihm in den Sinn kam. -ich will deine Freundschaft nicht!- schrieen seine Gedanken dem Mann entgegen. Doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickt vor sich aus dem Fenster des Palastes hinaus. "Ich könnte es dir wohl erzählen, Aragorn, Estel. Doch verstehen… nein, verstehen könntest du mich nicht!" Eine einsame Träne funkelte in den Augen des Elben und schnell stand er auf und entzog sich Aragorns freundlicher Geste. Mit gestrafften Schultern schritt er durch den Saal und setzte sich am anderen Ende des Raumes an einen Tisch, an dem sich einige Männer unterhielten. Aragorn blickte ihm irritiert nach, ehe er zurück zu seiner angetrauten und schwangeren Frau ging.   
  
Legolas schluckte schwer. Mit halbem Ohr folgte er der Unterhaltung der Männer, unfähig, sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie redeten. Seine Gedanken glitten fort. Zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück zu Zeiten der Jagd, zu Zeiten des Krieges, zu Zeiten der Angst, zu Zeiten der Gefährtschaft, - zu Zeiten der Hoffnung. Doch nun war die Hoffnung zerschlagen. Das Stechen seines Herzens konnte er nicht länger ignorieren und der Anblick des glücklichen Paares quälte ihn. Bis zuletzt hatte er gehofft, dass Aragorn ihn ein einziges Mal nicht nur freundschaftlich anlächeln würde. Nur ein einziges Mal wollte er in die Augen des Waldläufers blicken und Liebe in ihnen erkennen. Nur ein einziges Wort der Liebe und Zuneigung hätten ihm genügt. Doch die Hoffnung hatte ihn getrogen und nun musste der Prinz des Waldrandreiches sehen, wie er mit Schmerz zurechtkam…   
  
"Wenn man bedenkt, wie müde du doch warst, ist es dir hoch anzurechnen, dass du einer der letzten Gäste bist, alter Freund!" Legolas fuhr herum. Irritiert ließ er einen Moment den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Wahrlich war kaum mehr eine Seele in dem großen Festsaal. Verstört blickte er in Aragorns Gesicht. "ich… nun…. Ja….. aber es ist nun spät…. Ich… ich werde mich zur Ruhe begeben…. Gute Nacht." Aragorn hielt ihn fest. "Mir scheint, du hast bereits geschlafen, Legolas. Seit einer Stunde sitzt du alleine an diesem Tisch und hast es scheinbar nicht bemerkt!" Legolas' Blick glitt zu der Hand, die seinen Oberarm fest hielt, zurück zu dem besorgten Gesicht des Königs und wieder zu der Hand. "Legolas!" Aragorn zog ihn etwas näher zu sich. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Du verhältst dich seltsam, seit du die Mauern betreten hast, bist verschlossen und zurückgezogen… was ist los? So rede doch endlich!" Legolas blickte erneut in die Augen des Königs. Sein Gesicht war versteinert, nichts zeigte an, dass er die Worte überhaupt gehört hatte. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst und seine Wangen zeigten die Anspannung der zusammengebissenen Zähne nur zu deutlich. "Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht. Und schon gar nicht an diesem Ort!" presste der Elbenprinz hervor, mühsam um seine Beherrschung ringend. Damit versuchte er sich aus dem Griff des Menschen zu befreien.   
Doch Aragorn ließ ihn nicht entkommen. Stattdessen zerrte er Legolas hinter sich her, quer durch die Halle und hinaus auf den Gang. Er zog den widerstrebenden Elben weiter mit sich, bis sie endlich die Bibliothek erreicht hatten. Hinter den Männern fiel die Türe ins Schloss und Aragorn versperrte selbst mit seinem Körper den Ausgang. Erst dann ließ er Legolas los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Elben an. "Ist dieser Ort nun passender?" meinte er schlicht.   
  
"Aragorn! Lass mich gehen!" Legolas wich zurück, als Aragorn die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Der König blickte ihn forschend an. "Wovor hast du Angst, Elbenprinz? Welches Geheimnis brennt in deiner Seele? Ich bin dein Freund!" Das war zu viel für Legolas' erhitztes Gemüt. Die Bedrängnis durch seinen Freund machte ihn wütend, die stete Widerholung dieses Wortes brannte sich in sein Herz, seine Seele. Der Schmerz brach hervor, ohne dass er es noch zu verhindern vermochte. "Deine Freundschaft wollte ich nie!" zischte er dem Mann entgegen. "Legolas, was…." Der Elb wich abermals zurück. "Lass mich, Aragorn! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr! Ich verkrafte es nicht. All die Zeit über hatte ich gehofft, dass du mir mehr entgegenbringen könntest als nur Freundschaft, ich sah dich das erste mal und ich konnte dich seither nicht vergessen, ich habe gehofft und gebangt, doch du siehst in mir nur einen Freund, du bist glücklich mit Arwen…. Ich ….. es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir dein Glück nicht gönnen würde…. Ich ertrage es nur einfach nicht mehr….. ich kann nicht mehr!" Legolas war während seiner Worte weiter zurück gewichen und an der Wand entlang zu Boden gesunken, zu schwach, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Selbstbeherrschung zerbröckelte, sein eiserner Wille zerbarst, als er endlich die Worte sagte, die ihm schon so lange auf der Seele brannten. Tränen rannen ungehindert über das Gesicht des Elben, wie er dort im Halbdunkel des Raumes an der Wand hockte, um Fassung ringend, sein hilfloses Schluchzen im Stoff seiner Kleidung erstickend.   
  
Aragorn starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. "Sag mir, dass ich das jetzt falsch verstanden habe, Legolas! Sag mir, dass du diese Worte nicht gesagt hast!" murmelte er schließlich. Legolas schluchzte. "Doch." Stieß er flüsternd hervor. "Und ich wusste, du würdest es nicht verstehen!" Bei diesen Worten schien er noch mehr in sich zusammen zu sacken. Die Stirn auf die Knie gesenkt, mit den Armen das Gesicht, den Kopf bedeckend, als böte es ihm Schutz vor Aragorns Urteil über ihn, kauerte er an der Mauer.   
"Törichter Elb!" murmelte Aragorn, während er auf die kauernde Gestalt zuging. Vor dem Elben ging er in die Hocke und seufzte. "Warum ist es so schwer, in euren Gesichtern zu lesen? Warum verschließen die Elben ihre Gefühle und Gedanken vor der Welt? Ach Legolas… diese Worte, noch vor einem Jahr gesprochen hätten mich glücklich gestimmt…." Die Hand des Mannes glitt über den Kopf seines Gegenübers. Legolas zuckte unter der Berührung weg. Behutsam aber bestimmt griff Aragorn fest in die blonden Haare des Elben und zwang ihn durch sanften Zug, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf den tränennassen Wangen des Elben und in den Augen, die noch immer von Tränen glitzerten. Der Anblick drohte Aragorn das Herz zu zerreißen.  
_  
*Was bist du schön, Legolas! Und du warst es schon immer! Das Licht der Sterne liegt in deinen Augen, deine ebenmäßige Haut lockt mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Wie gerne wüsste ich, wie sich deine Wange anfühlt und ob deine Lippen so seidig sind, wie sie aussehen….*_  
  
"Ich wusste es nicht. Ich erkannte kein Anzeichen in deinem wunderschönen Gesicht… Nur ein Wort, ein einziges Zeichen von dir…. Doch nun … ich kann nicht mehr zurück, Legolas. Elrond würde mich erschlagen, wenn ich Arwen verlassen würde….. Hat sie doch wegen mir ein sterbliches Leben gewählt... sie nun zu verlassen.... ich wäre tot, noch ehe ich den Entschluss fassen kann…." Einen Moment starrte Legolas seinen Freund ungläubig an. Dann schloss er die Augen und schluckte mühsam.   
_  
*Das kann nicht sein! Das darf nicht sein! Ich weiß nicht, was mich schlimmer quält… zuvor dass Wissen, als ich glaubte, du wolltest mich nicht, oder nun das Wissen, dass du mich wolltest und ich es nur nicht erkannt habe? Wie soll ich mit diesem Wissen weiterleben, Aragorn?*  
_  
"Mir wäre lieber, du hättest mir das jetzt nicht gesagt… es hilft nicht, den Schmerz zu lindern…" Legolas wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Es tut mir so leid, Legolas. Aber wir können nicht…." "Ich weiß."   
  
Tapfer gegen die Verzweiflung ankämpfend rappelte sich Legolas hoch. "Gehen wir. Es ist spät… ich will ins Bett… Schlafen… Vergessen, wenn es mir irgendwie vergönnt ist…." Aragorn lächelte gequält. "Ich kann dir einen guten Wein empfehlen." Meinte er bitter, als sie zur Türe gingen. Doch die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt hielt der König inne. Anstatt die Tür zu öffnen, drehte er den großen Schlüssel im Schloss herum und wandte sich dann um. Forschend blickte er dem Elben ins Gesicht und trat dann einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
  
Der König hob die Hand und strich sanft über die feuchte Wange des Elben. "Was…" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Zeigefinger über Legolas' Lippen. Er stellte fest, dass die Lippen des Elben noch viel weicher waren, als er es erwartet hatte. Ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er trat noch ein wenig näher an Legolas heran. "Eine Nacht!" flüsterte er heiser. "Wir könnten eine einzige Nacht haben." Er schluckte schwer, als er seine zweite Hand auf Legolas Rücken legte und den Prinzen etwas an sich zog. Seine Hand glitt langsam über den Rücken des Elben hinunter. "Eine Nacht, und diese eine Nacht will ich! Ich will dich besitzen!" hauchte er Legolas ins Ohr und zog ihn fest an sich. Seine Lenden pressten sich gegen den Körper des Elben, sein Atem blies an die empfindsame Ohrmuschel das anderen und jagte einen kleinen Schauer über Legoas' Rücken. "Eine Nacht." Stieß Legolas hervor und wich ein wenig zurück, den Blickkontakt mit Aragorn suchend. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen. "Du willst mich besitzen?" flüsterte Legolas. "Das erreichst du wohl nicht, wenn du mich anstarrst." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Elben. Aragorn grinste. "Ich werde dich besitzen!" flüsterte er und zog den Elben wieder fester an sich. Seine Lippen berührten schon fast Legolas' Lippen, als dieser noch etwas erwiderte. "Und ich dich!" mit diesen Worten küsste der Elb den König.   
  
Es war ein sanfter Kuss, ein einfaches Berühren ihrer Lippen, so als wären sie beide noch nicht sicher, dass das wirklich geschah, doch schnell erwachte der König aus dieser Unsicherheit. Erneut küssten sie sich, fordernder, leidenschaftlicher, die Zunge des anderen umspielend. Währenddessen drängte Aragorn den blonden Elben wieder gegen die Wand, presste sich fest an den drahtigen Körper des anderen und fuhr mit den Händen in die langen Haare des Prinzen. Mit etwas unsanftem Zug trennte er Legolas von seinen Lippen und fing an, den Hals des Elben zu liebkosen.   
Nur einen Moment war Legolas das Gefühl unangenehm, zwischen Aragorn und der Wand eingeklemmt zu sein. Die Nähe des Königs, die Hitze seines Körpers war deutlich spürbar und auch Legolas fühlte die Hitze durch seinen Körper ziehen. Die fordernde Art des Königs erregte ihn. Seine Hände gruben sich in Aragorns Haar und er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, die Liebkosungen mit geschlossenen Augen genießend. So sah er nicht das teuflische Grinsen, das sich kurz über Aragorns Gesicht stahl.   
Während er den Elben weiterhin mit Küssen und sanften Bissen bedachte, den Hals des Blonden nach oben wanderte und sich dann voller Inbrunst dem spitzen Ohr des Prinzen widmete, öffnete Aragorn bereits das feine Hemd, das Legolas' Oberkörper verhüllte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen und unterdrücktes Seufzen sagten dem Mann, dass die Ohren nicht nur bei den weiblichen Elben zu den empfindsamsten Körperstellen zählten. Seine Hände zogen den silberblauen Stoff auseinander und berührten die weiche Haut des Elben. Legolas schien sich dessen gar nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein, so sehr lenkten ihn Zunge, Lippen und Zähne an seinem Ohr ab.   
Einen Moment lang wurde Legolas schmerzlich bewusst, dass Aragorn sehr genau wusste, was er tat. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick nagte die Eifersucht in seinem Herzen, auf all die anderen Männer, die der dunkelhaarige Mann wohl schon gehabt haben musste. Doch Aragorns Hände, die ruhelos über seinen Oberkörper wanderten, und seine Nähe ließen solche Gefühle schnell wieder verschwinden und Legolas gab sich einfach der sicheren Führung seines Liebhabers hin.   
  
In enger Umarmung lagen die beiden Männer auf dem kalten Steinboden der Bibliothek, doch sie froren nicht. Die Hitze ihrer Körper umhüllte sie noch immer wie ein Schutzschild. Aragorn zog Legolas noch etwas fester in seine Arme. Der Elb folgte dem Drängen und rutschte noch näher an den Geliebten. Stille lag in der Luft, nur gestört von den letzten schweren Atemzügen, die noch von der Liebesnacht zeugten. "Nur ein Wort, Legolas. Ein Wort hätte dies ermöglicht. Wir hätten einander gehören können…" Legolas schloss die Augen. "Das tun wir auch jetzt, Aragorn. Ich gehöre dir. Für immer." Aragorn küsste den schlanken Hals des Elben, leckte mit der Zunge über die heiße, vom Schweiß noch feuchte Haut. "Habe ich dir gesagt, wie sehr ich dich begehre, wie sehr ich dich liebe, mein schöner Prinz?" Legolas wandte den Kopf leicht in die Richtung des Mannes und lächelte. "Mit jeder Faser deines Körpers." Flüsterte er.   
  
Der Mond zog seine unaufhaltsame Bahn über den Himmel, die Nacht ging einem wundervollen Morgen entgegen. Legolas und Aragorn waren in einen Halbschlaf gesunken, doch schließlich schälte sich der Elb aus der Umarmung des Mannes und erhob sich. Geschwind sammelte er seine Kleidung zusammen und begann sich anzuziehen. Aragorn tastete einen Moment nach seiner Nähe, als er sich jedoch der Leere neben ihm bewusst wurde, richtete sich der Mann ruckartig auf. "Legolas…" Der Elb lächelte ein wenig mühsam. "Eine Nacht, Aragorn. Die Nacht ist bald vorüber. Wären wir nicht beide so stolz gewesen und hätten wir gesagt, was wir fühlten… der Lauf der Dinge wäre wohl anders gewesen. Doch diese Worte fielen zu spät zwischen uns. Ich danke dir, für diese Nacht, für deine Hingabe und deine Liebe…. Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt und du hast es angenommen, doch nun muss ich gehen. Ich muss fort. Noch lange wird mich die Erinnerung an diese Nacht am Leben halten, doch am Ende werde ich sterben, denn wenn du eines Tages die Welt verlässt, wirst du mein Herz mitnehmen und ohne das kann ich nicht leben." Der Elb hatte sich währenddessen fertig angekleidet und noch ehe Aragorn etwas erwidern konnte, war Legolas durch die Tür verschwunden.   
Verstört blieb der König sitzen und plötzlich wurde ihm die Kälte bewusst, die vom Boden in seinen Körper kroch. Nach kurzem stand er ebenfalls auf und hüllte sich in seine Kleider. Leise verließ er die Bibliothek und suchte sein Schlafgemach auf. Nachdem er sich geschwind gewaschen hatte, kroch er zu Arwen unter die Decke. Sofort schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Aragorn schloss die Augen und lächelte. Er würde wohl in Zukunft immer Legolas vor sich sehen, denn auch jetzt hielt er im Geiste den blonden Elben im Arm und nicht seine Frau.   
  
Legolas hatte Minas Tirith sofort verlassen. Er befand sich schon längst auf dem Weg in seine Heimat, als Aragorn erneut an ihn dachte. Und auch der Elb konnte nicht umhin, seine Gedanken wieder zur letzten Nacht zurückkehren zu lassen. Nur ein Wort und er hätte ihn besessen… nicht für eine Nacht, sondern für immer. Die Grausamkeit dieser Tatsache wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.  
  
  


* * * * * * *   
*** E N D E***   
* * * * * * * 

  
  
Ups.. ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier zu Mißverständnissen kommen würde.... Für mich persönlich war klar, dass "Nur ein Wort" eine kleine traurige Kurzgeschichte ist, aber das habe ich nicht drunter geschrieben.   
ALSO: Nur ein Wort hat hier ihr Ende!!  
  
Für alle Fans von Happy Ends (zu denen ich nicht gehöre) Habe ich dennoch ein solchiges geschrieben. Wer also die traurige Stimmung nicht mag lese doch das Happy End! Allen, denen die Geschichte in dieser Form gefällt, möchte ich davon abraten *g*   
Ach ja... Feedback erwünscht! *lieb guck*   



	2. Happy End

**Nur ein Wort**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Weder Aragorn noch Arwen oder gar Legols gehören mir. Stammt alles von Tolkien... nur die Beziehung, in der sie zueinander stehen,... die stammt hier aus meiner Feder! *g*  
  
**Warnung/Hinweis:**  
Mal wieder eine SLASH! (ja, das bedeutet noch immer, dass sich zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Partner lieben...)   
  
**Inhalt:**  
Eine Feier am Hofe des Königs von Gondor. Legolas ist auch da, doch ist seine Stimmung getrübt. Was beschäftigt den Elben so sehr?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Aragorn/Legolas (wer sonst? *g*)  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin: **  
Dies war nie geplant! Eigentlich war "Nur ein Wort" als Kurzgeschichte gedacht und nach dem ersten Teil war die Sache für mich beendet. Doch Stimmen wurden laut, die um ein Happy End baten! Tja, ich bin kein Freund von HE's, doch wenn ich schon so lieb darum gebeten werde… Ich hoffe, es ist Happy genug *g* 

* * *

  
  


**Happy End**  


  
Schmale, feingliedrige Hände, die sich über erhitzte Haut tasten¸ weiche Lippen, die jeden Millimeter des Körpers liebkosen. Stoßweiser Atem, der von Leidenschaft und Liebe zeugt. Völlige Aufgabe, völlige Hingabe. Haut an Haut, die Nähe spüren, gemeinsam in den Schlaf hinüber gleiten, eng umschlungen, vereint, für immer!  
  
Aragorn sprang auf. Unruhig fing er an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Wie ein wildes Tier, welches gefangen genommen und in einen viel zu engen Käfig gesperrt worden war. Er blieb an der Wand stehen und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen das harte, kalte Mauerwerk. Die Hand, zur Faust geballt, trommelte wieder und wieder gegen den unerbittlichen Widerstand. Was hatte er nur getan! Es war so töricht gewesen! Wut, Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Angst. Gefühle, die er nicht brauchen konnte, Gefühle die er nicht haben durfte.   
Sie hatten eine Nacht geteilt, er und sein heimlicher Geliebter. Seit jener Nacht dachte er ständig an Legolas und die Abwesenheit des anderen hinterließ eine große Leere in ihm. Der Schmerz schien immer schlimmer zu werden, je weiter diese Nacht in die Vergangenheit driftete. Zeit heilte keine Wunden, es machte sie noch schlimmer!  
Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine erhitzte Wange. Schließlich stieß Aragorn sich von der Wand ab und trottete matt zurück zu seinem Sessel. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich hineinfallen und ergriff die Flasche.   
Vergessen. Vergessen war das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch in den Sinn kam. Doch auch die zweite Flasche des Weines vermochte die Erinnerung an den blonden Elben nicht aus den Gedanken des Königs zu bannen.   
  


~*~

  
  
Bartstoppel, die bei jedem Atemzug sanft kitzeln und kratzen, kräftige Hände, die mit ungeahnter Sanftheit die Haut Liebkosen. Berührungen, die das Blut zum kochen bringen und den Puls zum Rasen. Erfahrung, die die Hände leitet, die Lippen führt, die Bewegungen diktiert und mit solch bestimmtem und sanftem Zwang ungewohnte und doch so wunderschöne Empfindungen hervorruft. Hitze, die aus dem eigenen Körper kommt und sich mit der Hitze des anderen Körpers zu einer Einheit verbindet. Atemzüge, die synchron ertönen, Bewegungen, die synchron verlaufen. Gemeinsam, bis zum Ende.   
  
Mit lautem Knall prallte das Glas gegen die Wand und zersplitterte. Der rote Wein rann die Wand hinab. "Wie mein Herz!" dachte Legolas bitter und stieß mit dem Fuß einige der Splitter beiseite. Rasch verließ er den Raum, ehe noch jemand der Anwesenden anfangen konnte, ihm Fragen zu stellen. Die Tränen niederkämpfend, Verzweiflung und Schmerz ignorierend stürmte der Kronprinz die Korridore entlang, bis er endlich hinaus gelangte in den Wald. Im Korridor hinter sich vernahm er rasche Schritte. Legolas blickte nicht zurück, er fing einfach an zu laufen. Weglaufen vor der Erinnerung, dem Schmerz. Doch wusste der Elb genau, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde. Ihm war klar, dass er diese eine Nacht niemals vergessen könnte. Und es schmerzte ihn.   
Er war zum Fest anlässlich der Geburt des Kindes nicht erschienen. Der Junge war nun schon knapp ein halbes Jahr alt und er hatte ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Legolas ertrug den Gedanken nicht, Aragorn wieder zu sehen und dennoch so weit von ihm entfernt zu sein. Er verkraftete die Vorstellung nicht, neben dem zu sitzen, den er liebte und ihn nicht zu berühren. Sein Leben war verwirkt. Legolas wandelte nur noch als lebloser Körper durch die Gänge und Wälder des Reiches und allein das Wissen, dass Aragorn lebte, hielt ihn am Leben. Blass war der Elb und Schlaf war für ihn zum Fremdwort geworden. Ruhe konnte er keinen finden. Wie konnte das Leben nur so grausam sein?  
  


~*~

  
  
"Hier versteckst du dich!" Die sanfte Stimme seines Vaters riss den Elben aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte kurz auf, in die besorgten und liebevollen Augen Thranduils, ehe er den Kopf wieder senkte. Schweigen lastete schwer auf den beiden. Schließlich ließ der Elbenkönig sich neben seinem Sohn nieder.  
"Legolas, was ist geschehen? Du bist wie ausgewechselt, seit du aus Gondor heimgekehrt bist. Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Legolas reagierte nicht. "Es ist die Liebe, nicht wahr? Ich sehe den Schmerz in deinem Gesicht, die Verzweiflung in deinen Augen. Wer ist es, Legolas? Wer fügt meinem Sohn solche Schmerzen zu?" Thranduil hatte behutsam Legolas Kinn noch oben gedrückt, so dass sein Sohn ihn nun ansah. "Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Flüsterte Legolas leise. "Nein? Lass mich das selbst beurteilen, mein Junge. Versuch es einfach mal. Wer?" Legolas wich der Hand des Vaters aus und senkte den Kopf erneut. "Aragorn" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.   
  
Legolas schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater ihn anschrie, ihm sagte, dass das nicht in Ordnung war, dass er sich eine Elbe suchen sollte. Doch Thranduil strich seinem Sohn liebevoll über die blonden Haare. "Ich hatte es vermutet." Seufzte er. "Du hast so viel von ihm gesprochen, … das lag nahe. Ach Legolas! Dein Herz hat sich ein schweres Ziel gesucht." Legolas blickte überrascht auf. Thranduil schloss ihn kurzerhand in die Arme. "Kämpfe um ihn, Junge. Er ist es wert. Ihr beiden seid es wert. Gib dich nicht so einfach geschlagen." "Aber Arwen…" Thranduil unterbrach seinen Sohn mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. "Wenn Aragorn nur die Hälfte dessen, was du empfindest auch dir gegenüber fühlt, dann ist es nicht rechtens, wenn er mit Arwen verheiratet ist. Er liebt sie dann nicht. Was empfindet er dir gegenüber? Weißt du es?" Legolas schluckte. "Oh ja. Und das quält mich ja so. Wir lieben einander und können doch nicht zusammen sein." "Doch, das könnt ihr! Geh!"   
  


~*~

  
  
Der Morgen graute und langsam kroch die Sonne über den Rand des Horizontes. Aragorn beobachtete dieses Naturschauspiel, doch genießen konnte er es nicht. Das Baby schlief friedlich und Arwen ebenso. Nur er fand keine Ruhe, keinen Schlaf. Es raschelte und Aragorn hörte, dass seine Frau sich im Bett aufsetzte. "Aragorn? Was ist los, mein liebster?" Der König schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung glitt die Frau aus dem Bett und trat zu ihrem Gatten. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und blickte zu ihm auf. "Was beschäftigt dich so sehr? Du siehst so traurig aus, schon seit langem. Aragorn! Rede doch mit mir!" "Es ist nicht, Liebes. Mir geht es gut." Stille.   
Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss die beiden aus ihrem Schweigen. Ein Diener trat ein. "König Elessar, jemand wartet unten in der Halle auf euch." "Wer?" fragte Arwen, noch ehe Aragorn recht begriff, was der Diener gesagt hatte. "Prinz Legolas, Eure Majestät!"   
Legolas! Wie ein Blitz zuckte es durch Aragorns Körper. Er war wieder hier. Er war zurückgekommen! Ohne es zu bemerken, lächelte Aragorn. Er würde seinen geliebten Legolas doch noch einmal wieder sehen!  
Arwen war diese Reaktion nicht entgangen und es traf sie schwer. Mit einem Mal war ihr alles klar. Doch vermutet hatte sie dies schon lange. "Geh! Sag dem Prinzen, der König wird gleich kommen." Meinte sie zu dem Diener. Dieser nickte und verließ den Raum.   
  
Schweigend blickte die schöne Frau ihren Gatten an und ebenso schweigend blickte dieser zurück. Aragorn runzelte leicht die Stirn. Ihm war klar, dass seine Reaktion wohl nicht zu übersehen gewesen war, doch konnte er nicht in Arwens Gesicht lesen, was sie nun dachte und das war ihm unangenehm. Schließlich drehte sich Arwen weg und ging einige Schritte von Aragorn fort. "Arwen! Ich…" Der Mann streckte die Hand in ihrer Richtung und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne. "So lange schon habe ich es befürchtet. So lange schon vermutet. Doch gerne hätte ich unrecht gehabt!" Ihre Stimme war leise.   
"Es tut mir leid, Arwen." Sie drehte sich um und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Niemals hatte er ihr wehtun wollen, denn auf eine gewisse Weise liebte Aragorn seine Frau. Doch seine Gefühle gegenüber dem blonden Elben waren einfach stärker. "Empfindet der Kronprinz des Eryn Lasgalen ebenso für meinen Gatten?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Aragorn zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann nickte er bestimmt. "Dann geh Aragorn. Geh zu ihm. Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen, obwohl ich nichts und niemanden mehr liebe als dich. Vielleicht vollbringt Legolas, was mir nicht gelang." Aragorn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Arwen, bitte. Vergib mir. Ich wollte das nicht. Und auch wenn es das ist, was mein Herz ersehnt, du weißt, dass ich dies nicht tun kann."  
Arwen blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "Warum kannst du das nicht tun, Aragorn?" Er schluckte schwer. "Ich bin mit dir verheiratet." Sie lächelte erneut. "Ich werde in den Westen gehen, Aragorn. Ich werde endlich den Bitten meines Vaters nachkommen und in die unsterblichen Lande ziehen. Hier hält mich nichts mehr." "Aber Elrond wird…." "…nichts tun. Es ist meine Entscheidung, mein geliebter Estel. Mein freier Wille. Sage mir eines: Welchen Sinn hat es, wenn wir alle leiden?" Aragorns Blick war skeptisch. "Dein Herz gehört Legolas, mich kannst du nicht lieben, solange du an ihm festhältst. Wenn wir zusammen bleiben und weitermachen wie bisher, dann werden wir beide nicht glücklich. Und wenn Legolas ebenso empfindet wie du, dann leidet er ebenso sehr. Er ist ein Elb, Aragorn. Wenn Legolas dir sein Herz geschenkt hat, ist sein Leben nichts mehr wert, wenn er zusehen muss, wie wir beide ein gemeinsames Leben führen. Das macht keinen Sinn. Wenn ich euch damit glücklich machen kann, werde ich gehen." Aragorn trat auf seine Frau zu. "Ach Arwen! Aber was sagt das Volk dazu? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es verstehen werden." "Dein Volk liebt dich, König Elessar. Vielleicht werden sie anfangs skeptisch sein, doch sie werden es verstehen und akzeptieren. Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Liebevoll strich Aragorn seiner Frau über die Wange. "Und der Junge?" flüsterte er leise. "Gondor braucht einen Erben. Ich werde ihn in deiner Obhut geben. Achtet gut auf unseren Sohn. Jetzt lass Legolas nicht länger warten." "Ich liebe dich, Arwen." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich weiß. Doch liebst du Legolas mehr. Auch ich liebe dich, mein Estel. Und deshalb werde ich gehen." Damit schob sie ihn von sich und wies auf die Türe. Aragorn küsste sie auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg. Sein Herz wollte hüpfen vor Freude.   
  
Endlich erreicht er die Empfangshalle. Legolas ging dort unruhig auf und ab und Aragorn verspürte erneut einen Stich, als er die hagere Gestalt des Elben erblickte. Nicht aufrecht und stolz war sein Gang, sondern gebeugt vom Kummer, er war blass und schien noch dünner zu sein, als er zuvor war. Selbst aus einiger Entfernung konnte Aragorn noch die Schatten unter den hellen blauen Augen erkennen. Nur zu genau wusste der König, dass er nicht anders aussah. Er lächelte und betrat die Halle.   
  
Legolas blieb stehen und blickte zur Türe. Soeben war Aragorn herein getreten. Fieberhaft hatte der Elb versucht, sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und irgendwie musste er Aragorn dies begreiflich machen. Der Elb blickte etwas beschämt zu Boden, als der König vor ihm stand. Ihm wollten keine Worte mehr einfallen. Mit einem etwas beschämten Lächeln blickte er auf. "Aragorn, es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen…"  
  
Aragorn betrachtete den Elben. Er war wunderschön. Er war vollkommen, so wie er es immer gewesen war in seinen Augen. Das blasse Gesicht und die Schatten unterhalb der Augen taten der Schönheit dieses Wesens keinen Abbruch. Legolas wirkte so zerbrechlich und verletzbar, wie er dort stand und nach Worten rang und Aragorn konnte nicht anders. Er würde ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen. Rasch trat er einen Schritt vor, verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen auf ein Minimum. "Halt den Mund." Murmelte er. Legolas' überraschten und irritierten Blick beantwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Seine Hand glitt rasch in den Nacken des Elben und er zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen einander zu einem flüchtigen Kuss.   
  
Legolas wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte Aragorn überrascht an, als dieser seinen Griff etwas lockerte und ihn anblickte. "Was…" Der König schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich, Legolas und niemand kann mir das nehmen. Es ist vorbei. Wir werden uns nicht mehr verstecken, hörst du? Wir werden nicht länger leiden." Liebevoll strich er dem Elben einige Haare aus dem Gesicht, strich über die hohen Wangenknochen, die er so sehr liebte. "Sag mir eines, Legolas. Empfindest du noch immer dasselbe für mich?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme nach. Legolas lächelte und nur ein Wort kam ihm in diesem Augenblick in den Sinn. "Ja." Aragorn lächelte zurück und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
  
Arwen stand im Schatten des Korridors und betrachtete die beiden Männer, die eng umschlungen und küssend dort in der Empfangshalle standen. Und sie lächelte. Es war richtig so. Auch wenn es schmerzte, war es richtig.  
  


~*~

  
  
"Nervös?" Aragorn strich Legolas liebevoll über die Wange. Der Elb nickte leicht. Der König lachte leise. "Ach, du bist süß, Legolas. Mach dir keine Gedanken, es wird alles gut gehen." Legolas zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Süß?" fragte er nach. Aragorn lächelte und trat näher an den Elben. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem teuflischen Grinsen und ehe der Elb reagieren konnte, hatte Aragorn ihn schon in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen. "Süß" kicherte er und leckte mit der Zunge sanft über den Hals des anderen. Legolas lachte leise. "Aragorn!" "Mhm… süß wie Honig." Ein anzügliches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Elben. "Honig…. Ah ja. Honig ist gut." Flüsterte er dem Mann ins Ohr. Ein langer Kuss ließ die beiden die Welt um sich herum vergessen.   
"Es ist Zeit." Meinte Aragorn schließlich. Er nahm Legolas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Gemeinsam traten sie zur Türe hinaus.   
Stille breitete sich über die versammelte Menge. Aragorn ließ den Blick einen Moment lang über die Menschen schweifen.   
"Es ist wahr!" begann er schließlich. "Arwen ist in den Westen gegangen, zusammen mir ihrem Vater, Meister Elrond. Und es ist wahr, dass Legolas, der Kronprinz des Eryn Lasgalen sich seit einiger Zeit in den Mauern des Palastes aufhält. Ihr seht ihn hier neben mir stehen und ich verkünde hiermit, dass Legolas und ich zusammen gehören. Wir lieben einander. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das akzeptieren." Damit zog er den Elben an sich und küsste ihn demonstrativ vor Aller Augen. Die Menge brach in Jubel aus. Arwen hatte also Recht gehabt.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nächster Versuch*g*  
  
** * * * * * * *   
* E N D E *  
* * * * * * *  
**

  



	3. The End und diesmal endgültig!

**Nur ein Wort** ==> Letzter Teil

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Weder Aragorn noch Arwen oder gar Legols gehören mir. Stammt alles von Tolkien... nur die Beziehung, in der sie zueinander stehen,... die stammt hier aus meiner Feder! *g*  
  
**Warnung/Hinweis:**  
Mal wieder eine SLASH! (ja, das bedeutet noch immer, dass sich zwei gleichgeschlechtliche Partner lieben...) / **Charakterdeath!**   
  
**Inhalt:**  
Eine Feier am Hofe des Königs von Gondor. Legolas ist auch da, doch ist seine Stimmung getrübt. Was beschäftigt den Elben so sehr?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Aragorn/Legolas (wer sonst? *g*)  
  
**Anmerkung/Kommentar:**  
Tja und da nun mal ich die Autorin dieser kleinen Slash-Story bin, ich etwas gegen Happy Ends (zumindest im Slash-Bereich!) habe und mir der Kitsch des HE's einfach ned so doll liegt, kommt hier noch DAS Ende! *g* Das Ende von Aragorn, das von Legolas, das Ende der Geschichte, das Ende des Lebens. WARNUNG: Amancham ist am Werk! 

* * *

  
  
„Es ist wahr!" begann er schließlich. „Arwen ist in den Westen gegangen, zusammen mir ihrem Vater, Meister Elrond. Und es ist wahr, dass Legolas, der Kronprinz des Eryn Lasgalen sich seit einiger Zeit in den Mauern des Palastes aufhält. Ihr seht ihn hier neben mir stehen und ich verkünde hiermit, dass Legolas und ich zusammen gehören. Wir lieben einander. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das akzeptieren." Damit zog er den Elben an sich und küsste ihn demonstrativ vor aller Augen. Die Menge brach in Jubel aus. Arwen hatte also Recht gehabt.  
  


~*~

  
Und hier Endet nun also die Geschichte von Aragorn und Legolas? Hier endet die Geschichte des königlichen Paares, der beiden Männer, die als erstes männliche Herrscherpaar in Gondors Geschichte eingingen? Hier endet auch die Geschichte von Arwen Undómiel, der schönsten Elbe neben Luthien, von der je berichtet wurde? Hier endet die Geschichte Mittelerdes?   
  
N E I N ! ! !  
  
Denkt nicht, dass es so einfach war. Glaubt nicht, dass Aragorn und Legolas nur Toleranz begegnete, denkt nicht, dass Gondor sorgenfrei gedeihen konnte. Hier endet nur jene Geschichte, wie Legolas und Aragorn zueinander fanden und sie ist nur ein Ausschnitt des langen Weges, den sie gehen mussten, um einander endlich in die Arme schließen zu können. An dieser Stelle beginnt etwas Neues. Eine weitere Geschichte, die Geschichte ihres gemeinsamen Lebens.  
  
Eine Geschichte, voll von Kämpfen ohne Waffen und Blutvergießen. Schlachten, mit Worten gefochten. Nicht ohne weiteres wollte Eldarion es hinnehmen, dass seine Mutter ihn verlassen hatte, wegen des Elben, der fortan an der Seite seines Vaters lebte. Dies verzieh er Legolas nie. Nicht ohne Murren begegnete das Volk dem schönen Elben, so oft es ihn alleine auf den Straßen sah und nicht ohne weiteres, wie es anfangs schien, konnte Thranduil die Entscheidung seines Sohnes akzeptieren. Er besuchte ihn nie in Gondor und Legolas ging nie zurück in den Wald seiner Jugend.   
  
Toleranz, so frei sie anfangs auch gewährt worden war, kam Legolas und Aragorn nirgends wirklich entgegen. Meist waren die Leute freundlich, um dann hinter den Rücken der beiden zu tuscheln und Legolas, dessen Elbenohren um ein vielfaches besser hörten, entging kein Wort. Doch all dies ließ der Elbenprinz über sich ergehen, wusste er doch, dass er sein Leben neben Aragorn führen konnte.   
  
Doch ein Ende, muss die Geschichte haben und von diesem Ende möchte ich berichten. Doch kein schönes Ende liegt vor uns, so lasst mich eine Warnung aussprechen. Endet hier und jetzt, wenn ihr nichts von Trauer und Schmerz lesen wollt, denn das Leben ist ein Spiel und seine Regeln sind grausam und unerbittlich.   
  
Das Leben hat kein Happy End!  
  
Wenn ihr die Wahrheit wissen wollt, so schließt die Augen und ihr werdet sie dort stehen sehen. König Elessar und Legolas, Seite an Seite, Arm in Arm.   
Folgt mir nach Mittelerde, hinein in die Geschichte, hinein in das Geschehen, und lasst uns sehen, wie es wirklich endet.   
  


~*~

  
Stille lag über dem Königshaus. Die Nacht neigte sich ihrem Ende zu und langsam begannen die Strahlen der Aufgehenden Sonne über den Horizont zu spähen, krochen mit gemächlichem Tempo die schwarze Wand des Himmels empor und malten farbenprächtig den Beginn des neuen Tages darauf.   
Eldarion war bereits wach. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte ihn beschlichen und der Schlaf war schneller von ihm gewichen, als es dem Königssohn lieb war. Nun streifte er durch die Gänge des Palastes, auf der Suche nach etwas außergewöhnlichen. Er erreichte einen Gang, der dunkler war, als die anderen und schritt ihn entlang. Seine Schultern strafften sich, je näher er der Türe kam. Behutsam legte der junge Mann ein Ohr an das Holz der Türe und lauschte angestrengt. Kein Geräusch drang durch die braune Barriere nach draußen. Leise öffnete Eldarion die Türe und trat ein.   
  
Der Raum war dunkel. Die schweren Stoffe der Vorhänge sperrten das beginnende Sonnelicht aus, tiefe Schatten lagen auf den Wänden. Ein großes Bett stand an der Wand, etwa in der Mitte des Zimmers und ragte in den Raum hinein. Schwere Atemzüge erfüllten den Raum, hallten von den Wänden wieder. Eldarion blickte sich um, doch konnten seine Augen in der Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen. Er trat an das Bett heran und blickte hinab auf die schlafende Gestalt. Ein liebevolles Lächeln zeigte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf seinen Lippen, ehe er wieder den alten abschätzenden und missbilligenden Ausdruck aufsetzte, den er schon seit Jahren zu tragen pflegte, wenn der Gespiele seines Vaters oder sein Vater selbst in der Nähe waren. „Wo ist er, Vater? Hat er dich am Ende doch verlassen?" flüsterte Eldarion seinem schlafenden Vater zu. Seltsam war es, Legolas nicht in der Nähe des alten Mannes zu sehen.   
„Verlassen!" erklang eine raue Stimme und aus dem Schatten an der Wand neben dem Bett schälte sich eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt heraus und trat heran. „Als ob ich das je könnte!" flüsterte der Elb und beugte sich über den Schlafenden, strich eine weiße Strähne aus der Faltigen Stirn und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf. „Warum schon auf den Beinen, Eldarion? Es ist noch früh!" Die Stimme des Elben klang freundlich und sanft wie immer, hatte jedoch den leicht angerauten Unterton der Trauer anhaften, den man bei Legolas schon seit Wochen wahrnahm. Eldarion hasste den Elben für diese Art, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Unrast trieb mich auf die Beine. Sorge um meinen Vater vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht." Gab der junge Mann knapp zurück.   
Legolas nickte nur und trat ans Fenster. Behutsam zog er die Vorhänge zurück und ließ die ersten Sonnenstrahlen herein. Der Raum erstrahlte nun im sanften Licht des Morgenrots und Eladions Blick glitt wieder zurück zum Bett und zu seinem Vater. Faltig war das Gesicht des alten Königs geworden, Bart und Haare waren schlohweiß geworden im Laufe der letzten Jahre. Mager wirkte er, die Haut viel zu groß für den ausgemergelten, alten Körper. Legolas war wieder ans Bett getreten und kniete nun daneben nieder. Liebevoll nahm er eine zitternde, alte Hand in seine Hände und strich über Aragorns Handrücken. Der Elb war um keinen Tag gealtert. Noch immer wirkte er so jung und schön wie in Eldarions frühesten Kindheitstagen. Stark und kraftvoll, wendig, drahtig. Ein starker Kontrast zu seinem Vater und Eldarion hasste ihn dafür. Dafür, dass sein Vater ihn bald verlassen würde und Legolas weiterleben konnte… Jahr um Jahr.  
„Aragorn!" flüsterte Legolas. „Estel, mein Liebster. Wach auf! Die Sonne geht auf. Ein neuer Tag bricht an. Sieh dir die Farben an, Estel!" Die Lider des alten Mannes flatterten, jedoch schlug er die Augen nicht auf. Legolas beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Aragorn. „Ach, Estel, du Langschläfer!" lächelte er. „Sieh dir wenigstens heute den Sonnenaufgang mit mir an!" Eldarion war näher getreten und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Lass ihn schlafen!" zischte er wütend. „Mein Vater braucht die Kraft!" Eldarion hatte noch keinen Atemzug getan, da war Legolas schon aufgesprungen, hatte Aragorn Hand behutsam wieder auf das Bett gebettet und war zu dem jungen Prinzen getreten. Seine Augen sprühten nun ebenfalls Funken und das war für Eldarion nun völlig unbekannt, denn so hatte er Legolas noch nie gesehen. Wortlos und bestimmt schob der Elb den jungen Mann nach draußen und schloss die Türe in seinem Rücken. Der Königssohn war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren.   
  
„Ihn schlafen lassen!" zischte der Elb. „Dein Vater wird sehr bald für immer schlafen, Eldarion. Er ist schwach er ist alt und hat aufgegeben. Längst schon lebt Estel nicht mehr, er wartet nur noch." Die Augen, feucht glänzend von zurückgehaltenen Tränen, schlossen sich einen Moment. „Ich bezweifle, dass er noch den Sonnenuntergang heute Abend sehen wird, auf keinen Fall wird der König Gondors morgen die Augen aufschlagen, um die Sonne zu betrachten. Bitte…." Legolas schluckte und öffnete die blauen Augen erneut. „Bitte, Eldarion. Lass mich diesen letzten Sonnenaufgang mit ihm genießen. Den letzten Sonnenaufgang des Lebens." Seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Und Legolas ließ endlich die Hände sinken, die noch immer auf den Schultern des jungen Menschen gelegen hatten.   
„Den letzten…. Meinst du …." Legolas nickte schweigend und seine Schultern bebten leicht. „Du lügst!" zischte Eldarion, drehte sich um und stürmte davon. „Ich wünschte dem wäre so." flüsterte der Elb. „Ich wünschte, du hättest recht." Dann drehte er sich wieder um. Einen Moment hielt Legolas inne, stützte den Kopf gegen die geschlossene Türe und holte tief Luft. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht, um die Tränen zu vertreiben. Er durfte doch vor Estel keine Schwäche zeigen… Er hatte es doch versprochen!   
Endlich hatte der Elb sich wieder unter Kontrolle und betrat erneut den Schlafsaal des Königs – seinen Schlafsaal. Doch Schlaf hatte Legolas schon seit langem nicht mehr gehabt. Tag und Nacht wachte er am Bett des alten Mannes, beobachtete jeden Atemzug, jedes Zucken der Lider oder der alten Hände, hörte jedes Seufzen und Husten, das der Mensch dort in dem Bett von sich gab. Ausgemergelt war sein Körper. Nicht ungleich dem Körper des Königs, wenn auch Legolas' Haut keine Falten zeigte. Das Strahlen seiner Augen war längst verloschen, matt waren sie geworden im Laufe der letzten Wochen, das Leuchten seiner elbischen Präsenz, existierte scheinbar nicht mehr, er wandelte als Schatten durch die Hallen und Gänge.   
Aragorn schlief noch immer und Legolas war froh, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie der Elb den Raum verlassen hatte. Er hatte doch versprochen, bei ihm zu bleiben, er hatte versprochen ihn nicht zu verlassen und Legolas hatte das auch nicht vor. Abermals sank der Elb neben dem Menschen auf den Boden und ergriff wieder die Hand, die gezeichnet war vom hohen Alter. Es störte Legolas nicht. Tatsächlich schlug der König nach kurzem die Augen auf. „Legolas!" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Dieser richtete sich auf und strich Aragorn, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, liebevoll eine Strähne von der Wange. „Im sí![1]" flüsterte er und legte seine Stirn an die Stirn des Mannes.   
„Ah, ernil nîn![2]" Der König lächelte schwach. Doch sah er in diesem kurzen Moment wirklich glücklich aus. Seine Hand hob sich vom Laken und sichtlich unter Anstrengung legte er die Handinnenfläche an Legolas' Wange. Gleich darauf drohten seine Muskeln nachzugeben, seine Kraft ihn zu verlassen und der Elb ergriff die Hand, hielt sie fest und schmiegte seine Wange gegen die kühle Haut.   
„Legolas, versprich es mir!" Doch dieser reagierte nicht sofort auf die Worte. „Versprich es." Drängte Aragorn abermals. Legolas schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, noch immer seine Wange an die Hand seines Geliebten geschmiegt. „Das kann ich nicht, Estel. Und das weißt du." Flüsterte er mühsam, die Tränen zurückhaltend. „Mein liebster Legolas, mein schöner Elbenprinz! Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Warum deine Schönheit der Welt vorenthalten. Sei stark, mein Liebster." Immer noch hatte der Elb die Augen geschlossen, doch selbst unter den geschlossenen Lidern, die das Blau seiner Augen verdeckten, konnte er doch die Tränen nicht verbergen, die seine Augen füllten. „Aragorn…" stieß er mühsam hervor. „Scht!" machte der nun und zog seine Hand zurück. Wie er es erwartet hatte, folgte Legolas seiner Bewegung, wollte die Nähe nicht abbrechen, folgte der sinkenden Hand, bis Aragorn schließlich mit der anderen Hand Legolas' Nacken erreichte und ihn zu sich zog. Es folgte ein langer, inniger Kuss, voller Liebe, voller Zärtlichkeit und zugleich voller Trauer, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Schließlich löste sich der Elb doch von den Lippen des Menschen und öffnete die Augen. Doch ein Tränenschleier lag über der Welt und er musste mehrfach blinzeln, um wieder einigermaßen sehen zu können. Sein Blick ruhte auf Aragorns Gesicht und erneut fühlte er die Verzweiflung in sich aufsteigen. Was passieren würde, wenn der Mensch von seiner Seite gewichen war, wenn Aragorn die Welt verlassen hatte, vermochte Legolas wahrlich nicht zu sagen.   
„Pedo, Legolas. Aníron lasto beth lîn.[3]" flüsterte Aragorn und sah Legolas aus bittenden Augen an. Dieser lächelte sanft und nickte schließlich, dankbar, dass Aragorn nicht länger darauf bestand, dass er ein Versprechen gab, das er nicht einlösen konnte. Dankbar, dass ihn der König aus den trüben Gedanken gerissen hatte. Und so erzählte er von den Vorgängen bei Hofe, berichtete Aragorn, dass Eldarion seine Sache gut machte, erzählte weiter, ließ Stimme und Gedanken schweifen, bis er bei den Erzählungen der Eldar angelangte.   
Und Aragorn lächelte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lächelte. Die Zeit verrann und Legolas wusste, dass nicht nur die Zeit, diesen Tag betreffend verrann, sondern auch die Zeit, die er noch mit Aragorn hatte. Sie verging viel zu schnell!   
„Legolas!" sofort war Legolas wieder ganz nah bei dem alten Mann, damit dieser sich nicht zu sehr anstrengen musste, um gehört zu werden. „Ja, Estel?" im selben Moment verfluchte sich der Elb für den weinerlichen und ängstlichen Unterton, der seine Worte begleitet hatte. Er war doch ein Elb! Beherrscht sollte er sein, stark für seinen Estel, damit dieser sich nicht sorgen musste, doch Legolas konnte nicht mehr stark sein. „Gen milin![4]" Aragorns Worte brachten Legolas abermals zum Lächeln. „Und ich liebe dich, Estel!" erwiderte er sanft.   
  
Die Sonne stand hoch am Firmament, doch hatte sie den Zenit bereits überschritten. Warm küssten ihre Strahlen den Boden und die Pflanzen, ein wunderschöner Tag im späten Frühling. Das Singen der Vögel schallte über die weiten Gegenden Gondors. Anders war es jedoch in Minas Tirith, in den Räumlichkeiten des Königshauses.   
Die Gänge und Räume hallten wider vom sanften Klang einer ruhigen, wunderschönen Stimme. Die Menschen blieben stehen und verharrten in ihrem tun, lauschten dem Gesang. Niemand verstand die Worte, den Quenia war es, was dort gesungen wurde und nicht Sindarin, die Elbensprache, derer auch einige der Menschen mächtig gewesen wären. Niemand wusste, was dort gesungen wurde, die Menschen lauschten lediglich einem wunderschönen Gesang.   
Eldarion war gerade auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer seines Vaters, als er den Klang vernahm. Auch er blieb stehen. Minutenlang lauschte er den Worten, ehe er gegen die Wand sank und zu Boden ging. Er verstand die Worte, denn Aragorn hatte darauf bestanden, dass sein Sohn nicht nur Sindarin, sondern auch Quenia lernte. Er begriff den Sinn jener Worte, die dort erklangen. Sie handelten vom Tod des Königs.   
  
Legolas' Stimme verstummte. Noch immer hielt er den nunmehr toten Körper des Mannes in den Armen, den er geliebt hatte, den er immer noch liebte. „Estel!" flüsterte immer wieder, als könne er den Leichnam damit wieder Leben einhauchen. Tränen rannen ungehindert seine Wangen hinab. Jetzt war er also gegangen. Und Legolas war alleine.   
Kalt waren die Hände des Toten, Kalt waren seine Wangen, doch Legolas konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Behutsam hob er den leblosen Körper hoch und bettete ihn etwas weiter zur Seite, ehe er sich daneben legte, Aragorn in seine Arme ziehend, seine Stirn an die Schulter des soeben verstorbenen lehnend, weinend. Tränen der Trauer, Tränen der Angst, Tränen der Verzweiflung. Bis er keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte.   
Kalt war dem Elben, leblos und grau war ihm die Welt und er schloss die Augen, um das Grau nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Die Kälte kroch weiter durch seinen Körper, bei den Händen beginnend, welche die Klammen Hände des toten Königs hielten. Die Kälte kroch seine Arme entlang, breitete sich immer weiter aus, bis Legolas selbst den Schmerz der Trauer nicht mehr spüren konnte, sondern nur noch die Kälte. Eine kräftige, kalte Hand schien sein Herz zu umschließen, seine Brust zu umfassen, als wollte sie das Herz am Schlagen und die Lungen am Atmen hindern. Legolas' Augen flogen auf und er japste nach Luft, die nicht in seine Lungen wollte. Kämpfen sollte er, das hatte ihm Estel aufgetragen, doch kämpfen konnte der Elb nicht länger. Er sträubte sich noch einen Moment, während aufs Neue der Schmerz in sein Herz zurückkehrte, doch am Ende verlor der Elb den Kampf. Legolas schloss ein letztes Mal die Augen.   
  


~*~

  
So endet nun die Geschichte von Aragorn und Legolas, von einer Liebe, die es nicht hätte geben dürfen. Doch denkt nicht, dass sie nun im Tod zusammen gewesen wären. Legolas kehrte in die Hallen der Erwartung ein, doch Aragorns Seele fand er nicht wieder, denn wohin die Menschen nach dem Tode kommen, das weiß kein Eldar zu verstehen.   
  
Während Aragorn nach Art der Könige bestattet wurde, ließ Eldarion den Körper des Elben in den Eryn Lasgalen zurückbringen, wo Thranduil seinen Sohn mit Tränen in den Augen in Empfang nahm. Doch kein königliches Grab war dem Elben vergönnt. In eine Grube ohne Namen wurde er gelegt und nie wieder hörte man seinen Namen in Gondor oder dem Wald seiner Jugendzeit.   
  


******************************************

  
_ [1]: Ich bin hier!  
[2]: Ah, mein Prinz!  
[3]: Rede, Legolas. Ich will deine Stimme hören.   
[4]: Ich liebe dich!_  
  


Bevor jetzt jemand anfängt, mit Messern nach mir zu werfen.... ICH HAB EUCH GEWARNT!!  
Sorry, ich schreibe Slash wahnsinnig gerne, aber Slash hat bei mir nun mal kein Happy End, so leid es mir für all die HE-Verfechter dort draußen tut. Mit diesem Teil ist nun die Geschichte endgültig zu Ende, denn von den Toten auferwecken kann ich sie ja wohl nicht!  
Dennoch hoffe ich, dass es ein paar unter euch Lesern gibt, die das letzte Kapitel trotz des tragischen Endes doch nicht so schlecht fanden.

  
Ich schreibe hier keine Persönlichen @-Antworten an die Leute, die mein 2. Kap reviewt haben, da fast alle mit dem HE glücklich waren und ich hoffe, die haben nicht weitergelesene... *hüstel*   
  
Dennoch Will ich ein allgemeines und großes "DANKE!" aussprechen, an alle Leser / Reviewer!   
  



End file.
